


i missed you

by mitsuba_brainrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, atsumu is a great cook, but only for a moment!, lots of fluff, maybe a proposal tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuba_brainrot/pseuds/mitsuba_brainrot
Summary: sakusa is getting home from a long trip, visiting family. he's missed his boyfriend and home, and it gets more and more obvious just how muchhewas missed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 77





	i missed you

"I'm going to miss my plane. Hang up already."

"But Omi-Omi… What if your plane crashes and I never get to see your pretty face again?”

Sakusa slumped into his seat, hitting his head against the headrest. “It’s not going to crash, Atsumu…”

"Fine, then you hang up first. I don't have the courage."

Sakusa bit his lip, pushing his smile down as he adjusted his facemask with his free hand. "Fine. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya, sugar."

He sunk down in his seat a little, holding the phone closer to his face as he pulled down his mask. "Love you," He murmured into the phone before hanging up, cutting Atsumu off, mid-laughter. He shut off his phone and shoved it into his carry-on bag, sighing lowly as he pulled his mask back up.

At least he was alone in his row-

A young, tired looking woman sat down in the seat one away from him.

He exhaled and leaned against the window, looking out at the other planes being loaded. _Could be worse_...

He noticed more movement and turned to the side, only to see another person in the seat between him and the woman.

_No… Please..._

The small boy who'd sat beside him gave him a wide grin, showing off his checkered tooth pattern, the front two missing. "Hi!"

Sakusa felt his eye twitch. Just his luck. He raised a reluctant hand and gave a silent wave before looking away, back out the window.

_Don't talk, don't talk, don't…_

"What's your name?"

Sakusa bit down a groan and looked to the kid, opening his mouth to respond, only the boy was already talking.

"You look like a vampire! Is that where you got bit?" He shifted in his seat, his tiny hands poking just above Sakusa's eyebrow. "Cool!"

_They're moles you idiot kid. Vampires don't get bitten on their foreheads..._

"Vampire-man, are you going home?"

Sakusa looked at the woman, praying she would take care of what he assumed was her son, but she was far past asleep. Looks like he's on his own. His gaze returned to the boy and he thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

The boy's eyes lit up more as he jumped in his seat. He began on a story, something that had to do with a grandfather and… robots? What? Sakusa sat in stunned silence. Sure, his English was fine, but when a five year old who can barely pronounce their own language begins talking at lightning speed, it's a little difficult to keep up.

He tuned him out inevitably as the plane propellers roared over his tiny voice. The kid seemed to notice and turned away, instead pestering his poor mother. Sakusa leaned back against the window, watching as they ascended, higher and higher. His leg began to bounce in anticipation.

He hadn't seen his boyfriend in _months_ , how wouldn't he be excited? Plus…

His hand gently rested on his bag, thumbing over the front, outermost pocket as he continued watching the clouds surround the plane.

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but he was suddenly awoken by a loud cry and shaking, not unlike an earthquake. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked around, eyes narrowing quickly. His muscles immediately untensed.

_Oh. Just turbulence._

He glanced to the side, seeing the small boy, who'd been such a nuisance earlier, sobbing his heart out as he clung onto his mother, who was still out like a light. Sakusa groaned, inaudible from the turbulence, and leaned to the side, brushing his hand on the kids shoulder.

"Stop crying."

The kid slowly turned to face him, ungodly amounts of tears and snot falling down his face. "We're gonna crash and die!"

"We're not going to crash and die." Sakusa subconsciously inched away in detest. "Even if so, it'd be so quick you wouldn't feel a thing."

The boy wailed loudly.

_Why am I supposed to take care of this kid?_

"Uhhh…" Sakusa glanced around frantically before he grabbed his bag, carding through its innards before he pulled out his notepad, along with the two pens stuck in the rings that held it together. He flipped it open and held out one of the pens to the boy. Tears still streaking down his face, the boy accepted it with minimal questioning. Sakusa frantically drew four lines then handed the paper to the boy. "Tic-tac-toe."

The boy blinked at him, all remnants of tears gone like they'd never existed. He slowly drew an X in the middle slot, the lines a little wobbly from the shaking plane. Then he handed it back to Sakusa. Sakusa sighed and drew an O in the corner before handing it back to the boy.

This continued for a half hour, even once the turbulence had faded, before the boy began to look droopy. Sakusa slid his notebook and pens back into his bag, watching as the boy slumped against his resting mother, eyes fluttering shut.

_Now stay like that for the next hour._

To his surprise, fate decided to be kind and Sakusa was able to peacefully read the remainder of his flight. Nothing excited happened; the plane landed, everyone packed up, the boy bid him a solemn goodbye, and, before he knew it, Sakusa was walking down the terminal. He gripped his bag tightly, biting his lip to contain his excitement, though it instead flooded into his movements, his steps more airy and quick as he made his way to the main gate.

"Omi!"

Sakusa's heart nearly popped out of his mouth at the voice, whipping around, though not quickly enough.

A body slammed into his back, sending both him and the person falling to the ground in a heap of limbs. He heard an excited, continuous murmur of "omi!"s as he was hugged tightly. He released his bag, arms wrapping around Atsumu as he hugged him tightly.

"Atsumu..." He mumbled into his mask, pressed against his cheek. He squeezed him tighter, pressing his own cheek against his. He felt the burn of staring strangers and he nudged Atsumu. "Off…"

Atsumu pulled away and leapt to his feet, sticking out a hand. Sakusa grabbed it tightly, reaching for his bag with the other and throwing it over his shoulder. He gripped Atsumu's hand and pulled himself up, not releasing him. He didn't get any closer, far too aware of the stares- was someone _recording_?- but he gripped Atsumu's hand with all his might. "Let's grab my suitcase and go home…"

Atsumu gave him a side glance, smile never dissipating as he nodded. "'Course."

It was a quick process: retrieving Sakusa's luggage, attaining a cab, and the ride to their shared apartment, where Atsumu had been staying alone for the duration of Sakusa's long family-visiting trip.

Atsumu, after a lot of arguing, paid the driver and they got out in tandem, walking around to the trunk of the car.

Atsumu was the first to retrieve something, reaching for the smaller bag Sakusa had kept with him on the plane. "Lemme take your carry-on-"

Sakusa smacked his hand away. "No!" He snapped before softening his voice immediately. "Sorry." He took Atsumu's hand and pressed where he'd hit to his covered jaw, like an indirect kiss. "There's stuff in there you can't see."

"Ooh, dirty magazines or somethin'?" Atsumu's voice dropped as he brushed a knuckle against his boyfriend's jaw. " _Omi_..."

Sakusa immediately dropped his hand. "I'm staying at my mother's now."

"No! I'm sorry! I'll just carry your suitcase!" Atsumu fumbled for the handle before closing the trunk of the cab, giving the driver a polite wave before making his way towards the entrance of the apartment complex. "But seriously, what's in there Omi? You're not one for secrets…"

Sakusa threw him a semi-playful glare as he picked up his carry-on. "Do you not understand what a surprise is?" Sakusa walked to the elevator, his muscle memory kicking in. Despite having been gone so long, it felt so natural, returning to his home with his boyfriend's hand in his. "Let's get home quickly, please."

Atsumu looked at him as he let go of the suitcase handle and leaned forward, tapping the fifth floor button. "So you can kiss me?"

Sakusa shifted the mask on his face. "So I can kiss you," He affirmed, shifting their hands to link their fingers as he glanced away.

"How wholesome," Atsumu mumbled with that ever-so bright grin. The two rode in silence before the doors dinged open. Atsumu seemed more eager than the ravenette, as he was already speedwalking down the hallway, eagerness shining in his eyes. Reluctantly, he released Sakusa's hand, digging into his pocket as he retrieved the keys. He shoved them into the keyhole, unlocking it and opening the door quickly. He put the keys back into his pocket, pulled the suitcase into the entry, then Sakusa.

Sakusa stepped completely into the apartment in one swift step, closing the door with his hip. The second the apartment was closed off from the outside world, Sakusa dropped his bag to the ground and pulled his mask down. His hands shot forward, grabbing Atsumu's cheeks in his palms and pulling him forward. The blonde's hold on the suitcase immediately relinquished as he met his raven-haired boyfriend halfway, hands moving up to wind around his neck.

A peaceful silence fell over their sanctuary as they clung onto each other, lips pressed as close as their bodies. Atsumu pulled on Sakusa, the two of them slowly lowering to the floor of the entryway, arms still wound around each other. Atsumu moved his legs from under him, scooting forward to wrap his legs around Sakusa's waist as well, hugging his neck tightly. Sakusa's hands left his face, moving down to wrap around his torso, pulling away from the kiss to look at Atsumu for a long moment, lips parted as slow breaths left him.

Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atsumu's chin, just beneath his lips. "You haven't shaved." He pressed another quiet kiss to his lower cheek. "Stubble," He commented in a mumble, pressing his cheek to Atsumu's, nose wrinkling at the unfamiliar roughness.

"You don't like it?" Atsumu asked with a small quirk of his lip, rubbing against Sakusa's soft cheek. "I thought you'd find it hot."

Sakusa pressed more against him, hugging around his waist. "I never said I didn't." His thumb dragged down Atsumu's side, tracing its way to his hip before settling there contently. He sighed quietly before burying his face into Atsumu's neck, both to get closer, and to escape his relentless cheek rubbing.

_Over-affectionate fox..._

He closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth on his abdomen: Atsumu's legs around his middle like a koala. "You're really warm…"

Atsumu laughed quietly and tilted his head, kissing his temple. "You always say that, Omi," Atsumu sighed softly. "Why don't you go change and take a shower. I'll make you some tea then you can tell me all about your trip."

"We called every night, Atsumu. I don't have many stories left to share," Sakusa mused against his neck, forehead still pressed against it.

"Then… tell me about… your plane ride!" Atsumu shrugged his shoulder softly. "I know you wanna shower after being stuck on a plane for so long."

"You really can read me well," Sakusa slowly pulled away and gave him a tilt of his lips; a smile.

Atsumu beamed. "I _know_ you, Omi. Now c'mon, I'll take your bags to the room and-" At the look he was thrown, Atsumu frantically added, "Promise I won't look. Swear on it!"

Sakusa sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Fine…" He leaned forward, pressing another short kiss to Atsumu's lips. "Please don't." He stood, helping Atsumu up as well, before making his way to their bedroom.

It was oddly clean; must've been a frantic Atsumu wanting him to come home and not immediately scold him due to the messy state their place was surely in. He listened to Atsumu in the main room, fumbling with bags, and snickered softly. He walked to the dresser, not quite paying attention, and grabbed whatever clothes he first saw before he headed to the bathroom and started the water.

He just wanted to get back to Atsumu as quickly as possible. But he also couldn't handle whatever was at the airport, on the plane, and the taxi staying on him.

He stripped and showered, finishing within ten minutes. He pulled on the t-shirt and sweatpants, drawing the string tightly around his waist and tying it. He grabbed a towel and draped it around his shoulders to catch the water still dropping off his soaked hair, shiny with excess water.

He left the bathroom, seeing Atsumu at the counter preparing the tea he had mentioned, dipping the bags into the steaming water. Sakusa gave a serene smile and instead made his way to the couch, sitting down on the far corner. He sat in silence as he listened to the soft footsteps and spoon clinking against glass mugs in the kitchen. He leaned into his palm as his eyes fluttered shut, a tired yet relieved sigh drifting from his lips.

"Don't fall asleep on me Omi, you just got home!"

He opened his eyes to see Atsumu crouched down in front of him, placing two steaming mugs on the table. "I was just resting my eyes."

Atsumu gave him a cat-like smile. "Sure." He crawled over Sakusa, settling into the place just beside him, pressing into his side. "Now tell me about your trip, I wanna hear more of your voice."

"My voice?" Sakusa gave him a confused look. "You heard me every single day while I was gone… Aren't you more focused on… You know, physical stuff?"

Atsumu raised an eyebrow as his cheeks gained a hint of color. "Omi, what are you implying?"

"That's not what-" Sakusa turned away, exhaling and regaining his composure. "Why my voice of all things?"

"Phone calls don't do you justice." Atsumu's hand came up to softly rest over Sakusa's lower throat. "And I can't feel you talking like I can in person."

"Wow."

"Mhm…"

"That's really creepy."

"Omi!"

A laugh rolled off Sakusa's lips before he leaned against the blonde, his own hand coming to rest on top of Atsumu's. "Fine. The plane ride was awful."

Atsumu frowned. "Why's that?"

"A kid sat next to me."

A snort left Atsumu and he quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. "Sorry, sorry…" He stifled another snort of a laugh. "What did they do?"

"It called me a vampire. A vampire!" Sakusa leaned more against Atsumu, tilting his head and purposefully sending a spray of water droplets onto the blonde's shoulder. Unfortunately, he had no reaction, too busy trying not to burst into laughter, evident in his shaking shoulders. "Kids can be mean. His mother slept the entire time. How that woman slept through the entire flight, with that demon of a child, I haven't a clue. He got scared from turbulence and I told him 'it's fine, if we crashed, we'd die on impact', and he started crying more. It was so disgusting. Snot and tears, everywhere."

Atsumu laughed. "Omi…" He shook his head and rubbed his thumb over Sakusa's Adam's apple. "This is why we haven't adopted. You can't be trusted around kids."

Sakusa scoffed and, in return, rubbed the back of Atsumu's moving hand. "They're too sensitive."

Atsumu could do no more than condone his boyfriend's words. "Sure, sure, 'course they are, sugar."

Sakusa shook his head quietly and pulled away from Atsumu's touch, leaning forward to retrieve their somewhat cooled drinks, handing Atsumu his before picking up his own and settling back into place. He lifted the drink to his lips and took a sip. _Peppermint with honey_... Sakusa took a longer sip, refraining from tearing up. _He remembered_. "... Did you miss me?" He finally asked into his mug, voice echoing off the warm tea inside it.

Atsumu went quiet before he pressed closer to the ravenette. "Yeah." He lowered his cup and pressed his lips to the two birthmarks on Sakusa's forehead, a kiss for each. His lips were warm from steam. "'Course I did…" His voice held a hint of confusion before his eyebrows dipped in and he pressed against Sakusa more. "I love you. Lots. 'Kay, Omi-Omi?"

"Okay," Sakusa echoed softly, tilting his head to press closer to him. "Were you planning on doing anything together this evening?"

"Oh all sorts of stuff!" Atsumu's voice returned to its usual time. "I was waiting so you weren't overwhelmed the second you got home." Atsumu took a slow drink before continuing. "I wanna make you dinner tonight, I already got everything. Then, we can do whatever we want. I know you probably wanna stay home."

Sakusa nodded. It'd taken a while, but Atsumu had grown accustomed to his repulsion towards PDA. "I really would." He pressed his warm mug to Atsumu's chest absentmindedly. "You aren't too upset?"

"Never!" Atsumu chest rose, pressing into the welcomed warmth. "More opportunity to kiss you. _Everywhere_."

"I can only do so much to stop you." Sakusa closed his eyes. "When will we be eating?"

Atsumu hummed. "I was thinking around 6."

"Time?"

"Sometime around 5." Atsumu turned his head to lean into Sakusa's damp hair. He smelled normal now; dawning their shared shampoo and familiar clothes. "You hungry now?" 

"Somewhat. However," His mug pressed against Atsumu's chest more. "Don't move until you have to."

"Okie dokey."

Once six rolled around, their mugs were emptied and their silence ran out. Sakusa pried himself away and took their mugs, making his way into the kitchen and beginning to wash them out and dry them. Atsumu was quick to join him, beginning to gather ingredients.

"What are you making?" Sakusa asked him over his shoulder as he set the mugs into the cabinet.

"Easy stuff. Tempura and miso soup."

"So little? I don't eat a lot but you do..."

"I don't have as much of an appetite as I did before you left, Omi," Atsumu laughed before freezing when his boyfriend whipped around and gave him a death glare.

"Why not?" His voice was sharp but worry glazed his dark eyes.

"God, Omi." Atsumu laughed harder, leaning forward to softly take his shoulder. "I'm not in the middle of my end-of-highschool growth spurt anymore." He patted Sakusa's cheek before pulling away and returning to setting up his kitchen workspace. "Plus I had a big lunch with Bokuto today."

Sakusa slowly nodded, trusting Atsumu's word. "Alright…" He leaned against the counter and watched Atsumu retrieve pans from the bottom cabinets. "You went out with Bokuto?"

"Sure did." Atsumu set a pot on the stove, beginning to compile the ingredients and start the broth. "I was super anxious- definitely not cleaning the apartment all morning- and forgot breakfast. Bokuto dropped by and we went out to this new restaurant down the street! It has really good Mexican food."

Sakusa's expression softened. "Sounds fun."

Atsumu threw him a happy glance over his shoulder. "It was."

"How is Bokuto doing?"

"He's doing great! The other day, him, Hinata and I…"

Atsumu continued on with his story as he cooked, another story following each one he finished, while Sakusa watched him from his place against the counter. He didn't say anything, other than the occasional "Really?" and "They said that?", letting his boyfriend tell him everything he'd missed. By the end of his seventh anecdote, Atsumu was dishing up the food, while Sakusa picked up his leftover mess. They brought their meal to the low table, sitting across from each other on the floor.

Sakusa couldn't help how quickly he ate the meal. He'd missed Atsumu's cooking, the way he always overseasoned whatever he made, saying there was "never enough", and how he let the rice sit for longer than recommended, making it fluffier. 

"Thank you."

Atsumu looked up from his soup he was currently devouring despite being "not very hungry", and gave a grin. "'Course, Omi. Only the best for you."

Sakusa couldn't stop his smirk. "It's overseasoned actually."

"You said you liked it overseasoned!" Atsumu defended loudly, lip curling.

"I do." Sakusa picked up his last piece of vegetable tempura and set it on Atsumu's plate, turning his attention to his soup. "Everything my grandmother made was so bland that I found myself missing it."

Atsumu gasped as he picked up the piece Sakusa set on his plate. "Have I surpassed _the_ Omi-Omi nana's cooking?" He shoved the piece into his mouth.

"Don't call her that, that's weird… it's just grandmother."

"Nana," Atsumu teased through a full mouth before swallowing.

"Brat." Sakura glared. 

Atsumu smirked. "Your brat."

Sakusa looked back to his bowl, picking it up and draining the rest of the broth. He set it down and wiped his mouth. "Let's sit on the balcony when you're done."

Atsumu finished his last bite. "Why, so you can push me off?"

Sakusa took his dishes and stacked them onto his own, standing up. "Yes." He made his way to the kitchen, beginning to wash the dishes.

Atsumu quickly jumped up and followed after, falling into their old pattern; Sakusa washes, Atsumu dries and puts away.

"Alrighty then. To the balcony!" Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's hand once they'd finished, only to have it slip out of his grip.

Sakura turned away and began making his way to their room. "I'll meet you out there in a moment. I want a jacket."

"What, is my love not enough to warm you?" Atsumu called after him, only to be promptly ignored. He huffed and pulled the door open, stepping out onto the small platform.

Sakusa returned shortly after with one of Atsumu's jackets and the towel previously around his shoulders disposed of, hands stuffed into the side pockets. He stepped out with him, so they were both on the hanging platform, five stories from the ground. This had always been Sakusa's favorite part of their apartment; you could see the entire city, as well as the scattered suburbs along the edges. Though, he wasn't very fond of the loud traffic, especially loud due to the late evening hour; everyone was getting off of work.

He felt Atsumu drape an arm around him before turning him so they were face to face. This time he leaned in, pressing his lips to Sakusa's softly, eyes closing. Sakusa couldn't help the way he melted against the blonde, hands leaving the jacket pockets and settling on his chest. His fingertips traced along Atsumu's collarbones as he kissed him, this time refusing to pull away despite his chest growing more and more pained as his air ran out. Fortunately, Atsumu pulled away quickly after.

Atsumu pulled away, though he kept their noses near touching. "Welcome home, Omi…"

Sakusa tilted his head to press their foreheads together, eyes closing. "Thank you."

After a moment, Atsumu pulled a few inches away so Sakusa felt comfortable opening his eyes. "Are you gonna tell what the surprise in your bag is yet?"

Sakusa felt his face heat up, but the colorful city lights hid the hue. "You want to know?" 

Atsumu's voice dropped to a low whisper, barely audible over the city noise. "Yeah."

"Okay close your eyes."

" _Woah, Omi_ -"

"Atsumu."

"Sorry, sorry," Atsumu raised his hands defensively before he covered his eyes with both hands. "Mkay."

"Okay," Sakusa repeated, chewing on his lower lips he shuffled around, groping around in his jacket pockets. He began talking as he did so. "I was going to do this somewhere you'd find more romantic but I couldn't build up the courage to do something like this in public."

"Like what? Please tell me it's a playboy bunny suit, Omi."

" _Atsumu_ ," He groaned, "It's nothing like that."

"Awe."

Sakusa slowly knelt down, his knee pressed to the hard concrete of the balcony. He waited… waited... Then groaned. "Right. Open your eyes."

"Finally! What's-" Atsumu froze before his shoulders dropped. "Omi…"

"Atsumu…" Sakusa swallowed, trying not to throw up from the growing pit of anxiety in his stomach, which he'd kept tame all day. His grip on the black, velvety ring box tightened. "Will you marry me?"

For the first time in his life, Atsumu was quiet.

Then, he was on both of his knees, hands resting on both of Sakusa's and the soft, open box. His honey gaze locked with Sakusa's obsidian one. But, his lips remained parted in silent shock.

"... Please answer, or I'll lose my nerve and end up throwing myself off the balcony."

"I- _duh_ ," Atsumu leaned forward and kissed him, before frantically placing kisses along every inch of his face. "'Course, Omi! I-" He softly took the box from his grip and set it on the ground so he could hold both the ravenette's hands. "Yes, yes, yes..."

Sakusa let out a loud exhale, lifting Atsumu's hands and pressing them to his forehead. Then, he lifted his head and gave the blonde a wide, full grin. "I'm… so glad."

Atsumu gave him a brighter, more practiced grin before releasing his hands and picking up the box, putting it back in his hands. "Now do what Beyonce said and put a ring on it."

"You _had_ to mention Beyonce during a marriage proposal?" Sakusa spoke slowly as he pulled out the ring, taking Atsumu's hand and slowly pushing the ring onto his finger.

"And yet here you are getting engaged to me."

"Unfortunately."

A moment passed.

Atsumu leapt forward, arms wrapping around Sakusa. "I love you so much."

Sakusa didn't even notice the uncomfortable concrete beneath him, instead focusing on hugging as much of Atsumu as he could. "I love you too…"

"Happy Valentine's day, sugar."

"Oh…" Sakusa smiled wider as his tone gained a sarcastic hint. "Is it Valentine's day?"

Atsumu laughed loudly and leaned back so he could press a kiss to the corner of Sakusa's lips. "Oh shut it, Cupid."

<3

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!  
> and thank you to a certain someone for inspiring me hehe ,, i love you bunny <3


End file.
